


Canis Ambularel

by Negative_Citadel



Series: Milo Murphy's Werewolf Curse [2]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Continuation from my last story, F/M, Gen, Oneshot, Werewolf AU, just a quick story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negative_Citadel/pseuds/Negative_Citadel
Summary: Milo takes a late night walk as a wolf.
Relationships: Brigette Murphy/Martin Murphy, Sara Murphy/Neal
Series: Milo Murphy's Werewolf Curse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143950
Kudos: 3





	Canis Ambularel

Sara grabbed two leashes as Diogee waited by the door, thumping his tail. She stared up the staircase as she could hear Milo getting ready. She leaned against the hallway, trying to listen for where her mom was. Suddenly, she saw a wolf head poke past the wall as Milo snuck down the stairs with his tail wagging up in the air. Sara pet his head before putting a large collar around his neck. He sat by the front door, looking up at Sara. He almost let out an excited bark, but she told him to stay quiet. While it was weird having Milo transform into a wolf every night, the hardest part was hiding him from their parents.

Sara heard a knock at the door and answered it immediately. “Hey, Neal,” she smiled as she pushed Diogee and Milo away from the doorway. “Where do you want to go today?” The two canines tried to push past her leg as she kept pulling them away from the doorway.

“I was just thinking of heading back to my place,” he said as he scratched the back of his neck, looking down at Milo. 

“That works with me,” Sara purred as she clipped the leashes onto Diogee and Milo. The two canines eagerly waited for her to open the door.

Bridgette headed over to check on them. She was holding a tray with soup on it. “Hey, Sara, how’s-” She looked down to see the wolf in the doorway. “Sara, is that a wolf?”

“No,” Sara quickly lied. “This is Neal’s husky!”

“That is not a dog, that is definitely a wolf,” her mother commented, less than thrilled by Sara’s response. Milo let out a low whine.

Sara glared at Neal. “Well,” Neal stuttered as he was handed Milo’s leash. “He’s a husky-wolf hybrid. I...rescued him…”

“Well then, he’s a very cute wolf hybrid,” Bridgette commented as she patted the wolf’s head with one hand as she continued to hold the tray with the other. She turned back to Sara. “How’s Milo doing? I was just going to take this soup-”

“He actually left before you got home from the grocery store,” Sara told her as Neal took Milo and Diogee out to his car. “I was going to text you, but I got a little distracted watching Doctor Zone.”

“He’s walking again? Wait a minute, Sara, why-”

“He is very good with crutches,” she reassured her mother as she slowly made her way to the door. “Anyways, Neal and I are taking Diogee and his dog to the park. We’ll be back later, bye!” She rushed out the door and into Neal’s car.

“I have no idea how you’re going to keep this lie going,” Neal muttered as he put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveaway. “It’s been how long-”

“Two weeks,” Sara groaned as Diogee and Milo pawed at the windows. “I have no idea what I’m going to do. My mom keeps asking why I’m suddenly walking Diogee out so late every night. She keeps asking where Milo is. It’s driving me nuts.”

“Why can’t you just tell her the truth?” Neal asked as he drove.

“Milo already tried that,” she stated as she ignored Milo’s incessant whining. “He actually tried to tell her three times now and she just pushes it off as a joke or watching too many movies.” She looked back at her brother, who was barking and putting his face against the glass. “Milo, we’re not going to open the windows, it’s far too cold for that.”

He barked loudly in response. 

“Milo, I said no.”

He let out a long, booming howl and held it until Neal lowered the back window. He stopped and stuck his head out of it. Diogee gladly followed him, sticking his tongue out in the window. 

“I think my ears are ringing after that,” Neal complained as he stopped at a red light. He looked around, turning down the radio.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sara, there’s something I’ve been meaning to bring up,” he sighed as he took a left at the light as soon as it turned green. He ignored the check engine light that had popped up. “You know, we haven’t had much time to spend together….just the two of us. Ever since Milo...you know. I don’t have anything against your family - I love them, but I just wish we were able to spend more time alone.”

“It’s really hard to do that when I have to watch over Milo. He can’t really take care of himself while he's a wolf,” Sara explained as she tried to give Neal her full attention. “The last thing I want is my mom to come into his room, see a wolf, and panic.”

Neal’s eyes were glued on the road. “I was just going to offer to let you move in with me.” He parked the car in his driveway and looked at Sara. “I just thought, we’ve been dating for a while now and-”

“As much as I’d love to, I have to watch my little brother,” Sara said, disappointingly. Milo whimpered while pawing at the back of her seat.

“If you’d just show your parents, then they could take care of him and make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble.” Neal took the keys out, but remained seated. “Sara, doesn’t this get old to you? I understand you want to make sure Milo is safe, but are you really enjoying yourself when you give up every night of yours to babysit him?”

“Neal, don’t put it that way. Milo isn’t a burden to me.”

“Do you honestly enjoy sacrificing every night to Milo’s lycanthropy?”

She shook her head. “Neal, I might not enjoy it, but I love my little brother. I just want him to be safe.”

Milo’s ears went down as he slipped through the open window. He could hear them continuing to argue as he trotted down to the street, dragging the least behind him. His nose sniffed around until he could smell a familiar, cheesy scent. Making his way down the street, he could see Veronica delivering a pizza to a house. He perched himself against her bike.

She walked back and saw him immediately. “Hey, Milo, long time no see.” She scratched his neck with one hand while the other pet his head. “I’m surprised you’re not with Zack or Melissa.” She paused. “Do they know you’re here?”

He barked, shaking his head.

She looked down at her watch. "I'm still on the clock, but I can still drop you off at home." She got on her motorcycle and signaled him to hop onto the sidecar. He wagged his tail as they rode fast.

The sidecar began to rattle as a loose bolt caused it to split from the motorcycle. Milo howled as it rolled far to the left. He could hear Veronica shout as she had to stop at a stop sign. Milo balanced in the sidecar carefully as he moved fast.

Moving over a bump in the road, Milo was flung into the bushes at the park. He dug himself out as he walked down the street. He hurried to start making his way back home, only to be interrupted by the smell of burritos. He ran to a burrito stand. It immediately fell apart as the contents fell onto the sidewalk. Milo whined, ignoring the temptation to eat off the floor and made his way back to the house.

Over the backyard fence he could smell the grill. Milo hopped over it and hid by the side of the house as he heard a familiar voice. His ears perked up as his tail began to wag as he saw his father at the grill. Bridgette was close to him, holding a fire extinguisher in her hands.

“I wish Sara would’ve told me Milo left the house,” she told her husband as she carefully watched him flip a burger on the grill. She was ready at any moment to pull the pin.

“They’ve both been acting strange ever since that camping trip of Milo’s,” Martin mumbled. The grill’s flames became out of control and Bridgette quickly put the fire out without hesitation. He shrugged. “Milo hasn’t been answering my video calls either.”

“Maybe he’s just going through a phase.”

Milo whined, stepping forward. 

“Don’t panic,” Martin whispered as he stared at the wolf. “I’ve seen plenty of wolves and-”

“That’s not a wolf, Sara’s boyfriend has a husky wolf mix,” Bridgette told him as she took the burnt patty of the grill and threw it to the animal. Milo gobbled it up immediately. “I guess I should probably call Sara and let her know Neal’s dog is over here.”

“Do you have any idea of when Milo will be home?” Martin asked her but only got a head shaking in response.

Bridgette grabbed Milo’s leash and pulled him into the house as she called Sara’s phone. Milo howled and barked, pressing his face against the glass sliding door. His mother opened the door to let the wolf out as she continued to talk to Sara. The canine trotted over to Martin.

Milo’s tail wagged as he leaned against his legs. Martin patted the animal’s head as Bridgette made her way back over. “She said she’d be over in a few to pick him up,” she wrapped her arms around Martin to give him a hug. “I’m sure Milo will be home soon. It’s getting late.”

He frowned. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she purred back before they kissed. Milo whimpered as he watched his dad leave. Bridgette rubbed the back of the canine’s neck. “Don’t worry, Neal will be over soon.”

As she walked back into the house, Milo rushed over the fence to hop it again. He ran after his father’s bike. He barked, accidentally distracting Martin and causing him to hit a mailbox. He flew onto the sidewalk, landing on his arm. He groaned in pain as Milo approached him.

He barked at him, but it soon came apparent to Milo that his father couldn’t understand him. He merely grabbed his own arm and winced in pain. 

Milo watched as Neal’s car pulled over. “Are you okay?” Sara shouted as she got out of the car and leaned over her father.

“It’s just a bruise,” he muttered with an uncomfortable smile. He got off the ground and grabbed his bike.

Milo barked as Sara pulled him away with his leash. “Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“No, I’ll be fine,” he insisted. “I’ll see you later, Sara.” He gave her a hug goodbye before biking off. She held Milo’s leash tightly as he whined.

Sara sighed and forced Milo into the car. Neal drove them back to the house. “Thanks Neal,” Sara mumbled as Diogee and Milo hopped back out she disconnected their collars from their leashes and let them inside. Milo rushed into his room and kicked the door shut. He crawled under his desk and curled up to rest for the night.


End file.
